Love is Blind
by SameOldSameOld
Summary: She smiled at me, she held my hand, she cried on my shoulder, she saved me, she hung out with me, she teased me, she even told me she loved me, but she's with him...


**Love Is Blind**

**I'm a newbie, I worked hard on this though. By the help of two awesome people on this website **iceskater7 **and** Annika the Merciful. **They helped and everything. Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Third Person's P.O.V

**In Kindergarten**

Max looked around, searching for someone to play cars with on her first day of school. She held two little trucks in her hands while the other girls had Barbies. Her hair was short compared to the other girls in her class whose hair was down below their waist. She saw a small strawberry blonde boy playing in the sand box with a giant truck so she walked up to him.

"Hi! I'm Max" she said, he turned around and looked at her, but he looked over her shoulder.

"I-I'm Iggy" he said nervously, still not looking at her in the eye.

"Iggy? That's a weird name"

"Yeah," he looked down. It was weird that someone was actually talking him.

"Can-uh, you want to play with me?" Max asked. He was the only one who wasn't staring at her weirdly because she was wearing guy clothes and had short hair**(her single father didn't know what else to get her other than her older brothers old clothes)**.

"Sure" Iggy smiled

"Can I ask you a question?"She asked curiously. Iggy still wasn't staring at her straight in the eye

"If you want" Iggy smiled a little

"Why aren't you looking at me directly?"

"I'm blind" Iggy looked down; this was the part where she would laugh at him just like the other kid Alex had.

"Okay!" Max said excitedly, not caring, just as long as she had a new friend.

* * *

**5****th ****Grade**

"Why won't you look at me huh!" a guy named Alex yelled, shoving Iggy.

"Leave me alone!" Iggy whispered, anger building up.

"Is it because you're stupid? You just won't look at me in the eye because you're retarded!"Alex shouted. Suddenly Alex was shoved forcefully to the ground; someone's fists started punching him.

"He's not looking you in the eye because no one likes to look at your butt-ugly face!" Max screamed in his face, still punching him. Iggy grabbed her arms and tried pulling her off of him. Emphasis on the _tried._

"Max stop!"Iggy yelled trying to get her off of Alex, she struggled against him.

"No! let me go! I'm going to beat him to an inch of death! Let him heal at the hospital and beat him again!"

"Max! Just stop!" Max stopped struggling and stared at Iggy.

"Are you okay Iggy? Did he hurt you?" she whispered, concerned.

"No he just shoved me," Iggy smiled, "You got here before he even raised a fist"

Iggy and Max laughed together and started walking away.

"I would've gotten here sooner but I was eating a chocolate chip cookie at the time" Max said, Iggy laughed,

"Oh Max, you and your cookies"

* * *

**7****th**** Grade**

Iggy felt his phone vibrate as he got a text message.

**Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair! ;)**

**From: Max**

Rapunzel was what Max and Iggy called this really strong rope that Max found in her backyard one day and decided to use it to climb into their windows. Iggy quickly pulled down the rope and held it as Max climbed up.

"What are you doing here?" Iggy asked her, concerned.

"I had nothing else to do. It gets really boring in my room" Max said shrugging.

"But you're grounded; does my mom even know you're here?" Iggy's mom was a house wife.

"My dad doesn't even know I'm gone" she laughed

* * *

**Freshman Year of High School (9****th**** Grade)**

Iggy walked home from school alone while it was raining. Max was on vacation in Florida, visiting her cousin who was having a sweet-16 and was dreading for Max to come to her party.

It was so boring and weird without Max…and sad.

Iggy heard footsteps coming up behind him and stopped suddenly.

"Well, well, well, look at who it is" he heard the voice to the footsteps say.

"Alex, what do you want?"Iggy growled

"Just here to finish some unfinished business" he said, shoving Iggy into a wall.

"Alex don't!" Iggy shoved him off and started walking; he couldn't believe Alex still wanted to beat him up for that day. That was in a 5th grade, 4years ago

"What are you going to do now?" Alex threatened Iggy; he shoved him hard to the ground, "Are you going to cry blind boy? Have a _girl_ defend you?"

"Stop" Iggy said, gritting his teeth.

"Where is Max to defend you now?"Alex sneered, bringing Iggy back up to punch him but to his surprise Iggy punched him square in the jaw, Alex dropped to the floor; shocked with a crooked Jaw.

* * *

**Sophomore Yeah of High School (10****th**** grade)**

"Hey Iggy you sit here, I'm going to invite the new kid" Max said as she got off her swing and walked away. Iggy kept swinging, felling the sun hit his bare arms; relaxing.

"Wait, wait, and wait. You're real name is Luke but you liked to be called Fang?" Iggy heard Max ask the guy who he presumed was Fang…or Luke.

He must have nodded yes because Max continued.

"And your last name is Walker?" silence was all Iggy heard, "Okay and your middle name is sky?"

"Yes" Iggy heard Luke finally talk. Max giggled uncontrollably

"Luke Sky Walker?" she said in-between giggles, "Was your mom a fan of Star Wars?"

* * *

**Present Time: Junior Year of High School (11****th**** grade)**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry that Maya broke up with you Iggy, you know I've always hated her."

"Yeah I know," I said as I sat on the swing. About 2hours ago Maya Wilson broke up with me and now Max and I are talking about it on our favorite swings.

"She was a snob, and a slut. But don't worry Igs, at least I still love you" Max said, yet she didn't mean it the way I wanted her to.

"Yeah, the love of Maximum Ride is all I need" I said chuckling.

"Gasp! That hurt!" Max said in a dramatic tone then burst out laughing. I love her laugh; it's like special bells ringing in your ears.

"Max…can I tell you something-"I was about to say, but I got interrupted by a certain someone.

"Hey Max," he heard Fang's voice say; Max gasped in surprise.

"Fang! I thought you had detention."

"I ditched, not that the teacher would notice anyways."Fang told Max

The reason Fang had detention was because of Iggy. Some kid was saying something about Max and Nudge always says I was too overprotective of Max but I was just defending her. Fang was there, and broke up the fight. But when the principal came Fang took the blame, you can't hate the guy…even if he did take the girl you love.

"You ditched?" Max's voice was full of concern

"Yeah I wanted to spend some time with you" they spoke as if I wasn't here, and as if they were alone.

"But Fang, if you ditch then you will get in more trouble and we'll be able to spend less time together." Max said disapproving. Iggy heard Max brush Fang's hair to the side, and yes it was that quiet…and his hearing was that intense.

"I'm sorry" Fang whispered very quietly.

All this lovey-dovey stuff was making me kind of sick.

"Oh! Iggy! You were going to say something!" Max said in realization.

"Uh-it was nothing, I forgot" I whispered timidly standing up

"Oh…"

"Well I got to get home, have a whole bunch of homework to work on" I called out, walking off.

"Bye Iggy!" Fang and Max said at the same time.

I walked home remembering every step I took as I walked.

Max made me a pathway a long time ago, one that even Helen Keller could walk through. And as soon as I got home I thought about everything that happened when Fang came.

Max falling for him step by step

Fang showing her the way to go

Fang asking her to go out with him

Max, of course, saying yes

Fang taking her out on her first date

Fang giving her, her first kiss

Fang teaching her how to dance

Fang taking her to the dance

Fang telling her I love you

Max…saying it back

I of course was happy for them, as long as Max was happy and that I could hear her laugh I could stay happy…but sometimes I would dream about what would've happened if Max chose me.

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

I walked to the swings were Iggy was swinging slowly with his head down.

"Hey Igs what's up?" Iggy looked up at me, staring at my nose meaning he's gotten more accurate at trying to look at you in the eye.

"The sky?" he said sadly

"What's wrong?" I asked. I sat on the swing right next to his. These were our favorite swings.

"Maya…broke up with me" he said looking down

"I'm sorry that Maya broke up with you Iggy, you know I've always hated her." Iggy looked away

"Yeah I know," he said sadly

"She was a snob, and a slut. But don't worry Igs, at least I still love you" Iggy suddenly had a look of regret and his strawberry blonde hair swished in front of his eyes

"Yeah, the love of Maximum Ride is all I need" he said sarcastically, I clutched my hand to my heart

"Gasp! That hurt!" I said dramatically, laughing a little. Iggy smiled, showing his white teeth then looked as though he remembered something

"Max…can I tell you something-"

"Hey Max," I heard a voice say behind me, I jumped in realization and hugged Fang

"Fang! I thought you had detention." Maybe the fight wasn't his problem after all

"I ditched, not that a teacher would notice anyways." He told me, brushing hair out of my eyes

"You ditched?"

"Yeah I wanted to spend some time with you" he sat down on my swing and pulled me to his lap

"But Fang, if you ditch then you will get in more trouble and we'll be able to spend less time together." I pouted; Fang brushed his nose across my cheek

"I'm sorry" he whispered. I suddenly realized Iggy was still here and he was about to tell me something.

"Oh! Iggy! You were going to say something!" Iggy got up, blushing and embarrassed.

"Uh-it was nothing! I forgot!" Iggy said quickly and started walking away.

"Bye Iggy" Fang and I said at the same time. As soon as Iggy got out of hearing distance Fang turned to me.

"What was that all about?" he asked

"Maya broke up with Iggy today; I guess he's just really sad"

"Oh"

"Maybe you should talk to him" I told Fang, maybe just a little of guy time was all Iggy needed.

"Max, I have to work today and tomorrow. I can't put him on my busy schedule" He said running a finger up and down my spine.

"Fine, then tomorrow will be an Iggy and Max day" I said

"Ha-ha okay" Fang said nuzzling into my neck, I jumped up and Fang looked at me in surprise.

"Where are you going?" he said confused.

"I'm planning my day tomorrow"

"Can't you do that later" he said standing up

"No because it's going to be a big day and I have to be ready for it" I said stubborn, as soon as I started walking away, I heard Fang mutter "Girls" under his breath.


End file.
